


Great Minds Shouldn't Be That Close

by Random_ag



Series: Sides of an Inky Coin [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Two Minds One Body, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Sammy Lawrence was... a troubled man.Inspired by one of adobe-outdesign's anonimous asks.





	Great Minds Shouldn't Be That Close

Sammy Lawrence was a… troubled man. Easy to guess, being the one to come up with every little piece of music in the cartoons, even those that barely had any in them. Of course, with so much work and an entire department on his shoulders, one would get tired and annoyed at the littlest things.

Except, his rage was quite…

“STOP! FUCKING! DOING THIS!”

“Easy f’r ya to say! You don’t have a mem’ry problem!”

“MEM-. WALLY, FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”

“It’s the truth!”

“THEN I’M SURPRISED YOU EVEN REMEMBER YOUR  _NAME_!”

… loud. And unusual.

The quarrel had been going on for quite some minutes already, and still nobody had had the guts to go and calm the two down. Plus, Jack was down in the sewers, deep into the quest to find the lyrics of Lawrence’s latest work, Susie was busy rehearsing and both Shawn and Thomas were stuck on the lower levels, cursing the malfunctioning assembly line: with none of their usual pacifiers around, the argument could have never ended.

Furtunately, the ear of a dad is always listening.

Norman coughed, drawing Sammy’s attention away: “Is it the keys again?” he sighed at the sight of his furious eyes.

“YES!” the musician growled.

“I thought you were used to this by now.”

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT! THE POINT IS, HE-!”

“Lower your voice. We can hear you just fine.”

“The point is, him losing his fucking keys all the goddamn time is a serious problem! How do you think he can do his job then??”

“Yes, we all know that.” the projectionist tilted his head, arms crossed, tired fatherly stare placed on the man he was talking to, “But as annoying as that is, here’s no reason to scream..”

Sammy shoved his hands in his hair, frustrated: “Norman, I have WORK to do! I can’t go off and waste  _two and a half hours_  to find his keys every  _single_ day!”

“Well,  _I_  got work to do too!” Wally replied just as angry, “And I can’t waste two and a half hours listenin’ to  _you_  yellin’ at  _me_!”

Norman raised his hand, fearing the two would have gone back at screaming. He then gestured them, without a word, to sit on the only chair in Sammy’s office.

The janitor obliged docily. He tugged the suspenders uncomfortably holding his pants up. “Why can’t we ever wear overalls? They’re comfier than these things.” he whined, cheek buried in his left hand.

“Because they’re stupidly big, and look generally terrible.”

“You’re generally terrible.”

“You are.”

“No! You are!”

“Hey!” Norman snapped, bringing both to silence. “Quit that. Jesus, you sound like a pair of children.”

A tongue stuck out a little, bitter at itself.

“Now, apologize to each other. No buts. And try not to have any more arguments today, alright? Then I’ll help you find Wally’s keys.“

The man on the chair looked down at his tangled hands, playing with them for a little. This was so stupid and childish, he thought, but he couldn’t really blame Norman for treating them like that.

“I’m sorry, Wally.” Sammy muttered. A confused mumble followed.

Norman rolled his eyes: “I can’t hear you.”

The man raised his voice, with a strong Brooklyn accent that had been absent just a sentence before: “I’m sorry, Sammy.”

“Better.” the projectionist nodded, satisfied. With another gesture he invited the other to stand up and follow him.

“Oh, and tomorrow you’re wearing overalls.”

“What??”

“Don’t make a fuss, Sammy, you’ve been wearing the same thing for three days now. You could use a change for once.”

As Sammy’s horrified grimace fell in favor of a triumphant grin, Wally allowed his staright back and shoulders to slump forward, free from the musician’s will, and happily gamboled after the tall man.


End file.
